


Thanks for Saving Me

by RaijutheKakuja20



Series: Arcadia Bay Saviors and Lovers [4]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Post canon, bae over bay, post polarized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijutheKakuja20/pseuds/RaijutheKakuja20
Summary: Chloe struggles to deal with her feelings after the stormPost episode 5 Bae over BayMy canon playthrough





	Thanks for Saving Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so busy with school I almost forgot to finish this chapter before the draft deletion deadline. I don't know when I'll be free to continue the story so please bear with me. School has been kicking my ass as well as weight lifting.

Chloe had wanted to kiss Max for a long time.  Ever since the day they had met she had felt this burning feeling in her stomach to kiss her.  After Max had left Chloe had thought she could get over her and Rachel had helped.  But Rachel was taken from her and Max showed back up to save her ass.  They had fallen back into their old routine and Chloe had loved it.  But she wanted more.  So she had dared Max to kiss her mostly expecting Max to blush and brush her off.  Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined Max would kiss her on the lips.  Yet the shorter girl had done it and smirked about it too.

After that they hadn't had time to themselves and Chloe had apparently died twice.  They'd gotten Jeffershit arrested who confessed immediately.  Apparently he loved to talk about his "work" and was open to discussing every folder in the Dark Room, and how Rachel and Nathan died.  When the storm had come Chloe had been ready to let it all go if it meant saving the town.  The burning feeling had come again but Chloe felt she had to keep cool or she'd freak and stop Max.  So imagine her surprise when Max had torn the photo in half; declaring she was done following some kind of cosmic script.  

However, this sea of boldness dried up as they watched the tornado tear the town apart.  Max had buried her crying face into Chloe's shoulder occasionally turning to face the storm while the taller woman never looked away.  The next morning as they drove through Main Street out of town Max never spoke.  They hadn't found Joyce or David after driving to Chloe's house and the Two Whales.  Apparently the storm had destroyed the cellphone towers so no signal.

After a day of driving without rest Chloe decided to stop at the first motel she saw.  Max seemed to be catatonic so Chloe carried her bridal style into the building and up to the desk.  An older woman nearly fell out of her seat watching the two women come to her counter.  "Do you have any rooms available my friend here needs some rest.  I'm willing to pay whatever you thinks is necessary." As Chloe said this the woman felt a tug at her heart strings.  "You girls are from Arcadia Bay aren't you?  Y'all can have a room free of charge.  Don't you need me to call anyone for you?"  

Chloe clenched her fists tightly and shook her head no.  As she carried Max to the room the woman opened the door with a key she laid on the counter.  "My name is Darla and if you two need any help just come to me ok."  Chloe smiled as the woman locked and closed the door.  Chloe turned her attention to Max and began to stroke her hair waiting for Max to snap out of it.  Suddenly it dawned on her!  Max hadn't slept the entire time since the storm.  

Chloe walked to the front desk and got a change of clothes for each of them from Darla.  She ran a tub full of water and stripped Max to her underwear.  Chloe wasn't gonna go any further and risk hurting Max.  She bathed Max and slipped the clothes on her before laying her in the bed.  Chloe then stripped naked and climbed into the tub soaking up all of her pain and misery.  Once she was done she went to the truck and noticed she was out on cigarettes.  "Oh well I was planning on quitting maybe this is a sign." 

Chloe lay down beside Max and instinctively wrapped her body around her as a source of heat and to protect her.  Chloe hoped Max would be better tomorrow.  Chloe bolted awake and was shocked to see Max wasn't in bed with her.  The blue haired rebel jumped up and opened the door just as Max ran in.  Before Chloe could speak Max was hugging her and crying.  Apparently Joyce had called every motel and hotel in the area until she had for had them.  She had given Max the address to direct Chloe to the hospital in Seattle.

Chloe began to cry at this news and was suddenly glomped by Max.  As the two women lay there crying from joy Chloe felt the burning sensation in her heart and her stomach.  She titled Max's head back and gave her a deep kiss.  After all these years she finally kissed Max.  As she pulled back Max lunged back and returned the favor.  As Max sat in her lap with her head in the crook of Chloe's neck Chloe could sworn she heard her say wowzer.

"So what now hippy?  This can't be the end of this.  After all of this face sucking I hope we can keep this up."  Max smiled and mumbled a yes.  "But first Chloe we need to go see your mom."  Chloe began to cry again and planted a kiss on Max's nose as she confirmed this was real and that reality was much better than her sweetest dreams.


End file.
